1. Field of the Invention
The field relates to an organic light emitting display (OLED), and more particularly, to an OLED in which the separation regions of odd spacers are different from the separation regions of even spacers so that a mask can move without being caught in the spacers and that endurance against an external shock increases to effectively protect a display region.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display (OLED) is a display device that electrically excites florescent or phosphorous organic compounds to emit light. The OLED drives N×M organic light emitting diodes display to an image. In some embodiments, the organic light emitting diode includes an anode (ITO), an organic thin layer, and a cathode (metal). The organic thin layer generally has a multi-layer structure including an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a hole transporting layer (HTL) in order to improve a balance between electrons and holes and to thus improve emission efficiency, and may additionally include an electron injection layer (EIL) and a hole injection layer (HIL).
In the OLED, in order to display full colors, red (R), green (G), and blue (B) light emission layers may be patterned, respectively. In order to pattern the light emission layers, a shadow mask may, for example, be used in the case of a small molecular OLED and an ink-jet printing or laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method may be used in the case of a polymer OLED. The organic layers can be finely patterned by the LITI method. The LITI method can be used for a large area and is advantageous for high resolution. The ink-jet printing method is a wet etching process, the LITI method is a dry process. However, in the LITI method, the light emission layers are patterned using a fine metal mask (FMM). The slits of the FMM are caught in the regions where spacers are separated from each other during processes. When the spacers are integrated without being separated from each other, a cathode electrode on the spacers is sometimes shorted due to a step difference between the spacers so that the OLED may be defective.